(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array (TFT) substrate for a liquid crystal display and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a TFT array substrate of good performance in processing steps.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is formed with two glass substrates, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the substrates.
One of the substrates has a common electrode, a color filter and a black matrix, and the other substrate has pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (TFTs). The former substrate is usually called the “color filter substrate,” and the latter substrate is usually called the “TFT array substrate.”
The TFT array substrate is fabricated by forming a plurality of thin films on a glass substrate, and performing photolithography with respect to the thin films. In photolithography, many masks should be used for uniformly etching the thin films, and this involves complicated processing steps and increased production cost. Therefore, the number of masks becomes a critical factor in the fabrication efficiency of the TFT array substrate.
Furthermore, contact windows tend to be over-etched during the TFT formation, causing contact failure. Thus, it is required that stable and rigid contact between the desired electrodes should be ensured in the device fabrication.
On the other hand, the black matrix provided at the color filter substrate should be formed with a certain width considering the alignment margin for the color filter substrate joining the TFT array substrate. However, the larger black matrix reduces the aperture ratio. Therefore, the opening ratio of the black matrix should be also considered in fabricating the TFT array substrate.